


Narcissus

by ArticleFox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, Minecraft, Minecraft IRL, somewhat betaed but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticleFox/pseuds/ArticleFox
Summary: When Technoblade finds a new person in the snow, his daily plans change.  Now with a protege under his cape, immediate anarchy is forced to the side as he works from the ground to prepare and train the newest blade.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first large writing piece for a while so excuse the sloppy style.
> 
> Also, Narcissus is the name of a. Daffodils and b. the dude who fell in love with his reflection (not really important)

It’s cold. Everything is cold and _wet._ Where are you? Why are you alone, the sun is setting. Monsters will get you. Where are you! It’s so cold. It’s too dark to see anything, there's nothing to see. Only snow. There’s only been snow for days. Your boots are nearly broken, you lost your sword, you have nothing left. 

_I’m so tired._

Why don’t you go to sleep? Right here, there's nowhere else. Go to sleep. Sleep.

~

“-hat are you doing sleeping outside? How did you not get owned by mobs?” “Hellooo? Are you alive?”

It’s not as cold anymore. Only wet. Who is this? Why are they here? 

Your arm feels warm for a second. So does your face.

“Jeez, kid you’re freezing. How long have you been outside?” 

The heat leaves suddenly. Your ears ring with metal jingling as it echoes into the song of distant bird call. It hurts, it’s so loud. Why is it still going? Be quiet. Too loud. Shut up. 

You are shaking, reaching to cover your ears. Everything hurts so much. Just leave. 

“What’s wrong? What happened. Uhh, what do I do?” Whoever this is, they mean well. 

Your finger brushes against chapped lips. A silent hush. The metallic noises are softer, becoming muffled. 

Voice barely above a whisper you hear the stranger mumble: “This was not in my plans when I woke up this morning but I guess it is now”

It’s so warm now, it’s like you are flying. It’s dark again, but it’s warm this time. 

~

You wake to soft crackling of afire. A soft aroma of cut timber graces your senses. It’s pleasant, gentle enough to be there, enough to be forgotten and not overwhelming. As you shift, your eye catches the glint of something reflective. A bell placed at the foot of the bed. 

You move to have a closer look at the golden decoration but you are met with metal to head. What is that and why the hell is it right there. Some sort of stone table is propped out of the wall at the head of the bed. 

_Horrible placement._ You think, rubbing the small lump on your head. 

Soft pelts tickle the bare skin of your legs as you realize you are not wearing any of your gear. You still have you under layers of clothing on, so technically clothed but it feels bare and exposed. You search for something to put on over, resting on a fur trim, red cape.

Further covered and warmer you decide to investigate the room more. Bookshelves line the far end of the room with a minor gap along the top of the back wall and a table of sorts placed in the centre. Approaching out of curiosity, you are surprised when the book that rests closed on top suddenly opens, suspended in the air. Letters from the surrounding books gravitate towards the table as though it is absorbing a forgotten knowledge from them.

Thoroughly freaked out and confused, you step back from the odd table, the book closes and rests upon the table once more. Shaking your head you decide to descend the ladder.

“Nice to see you in the waking world. You were out good” The gravelly voice from the other day vibrates through your chest. Reclined in front of a hearth is a boar-esque man. His long pink hair was roughly tied and is decorated with golden chains and assorted gemstones that chime softly as he moves his head to face you. You smile and wave softly before gesturing for your boots. 

“Your boots? They looked pretty broken” You nod, agreeing. “They are with the rest of your gear drying out. Why do you have so little items? You can’t have survived well for only having a pair of boots and a few lumps of coal to your name.”  
Shuffling nervously you glance at the fire that's crackling softly in the corner. It’s an inviting amber flame.

“I’m Technoblade and seeing as there aren't really many places you can go to. You are welcome to stay here as long as you don’t hinder me or cause damage. The only rule; no governments.” Tilting your head with confusion you watch as Technoblade stands up, towering over you, he’s easily 7 foot 5. It’s intimidating, to say the least. He picks up the large purple-tinted sword that rests against the wall. 

“I’ve got a few things I need to get done today. You are welcome to come with me or stay here” You bounce on the spot for a second and step closer to the hulking pig-man. 

“Not a big fan of words eh kid? You can take care of yourself out here? There’s not much that can hurt you in the day. Come on” Techno nods his head towards the door. You follow closely, still thankfully wearing the large cape you step outside to be almost thrown off your feet by a sharp gust of frigid wind. You pull the fur of the cape further up your face and continue on your way following Techno across the snowy expanse that surrounds the small, warm cottage. 

Skirting around the side of the cottage you hear a small whinny. A large stallion stands in a small sheltered yard connected to the house. The bay is clad in a bright blue armour that sparkles softly onto the snow around him.

“This is Carl” Techno reaches his hand up to scratch the horse’s neck, receiving a snort in response. He opens the gate and leads the large equine out. Mystified by the sheer size of the creature you hesitantly reach out. Carl sniffs your hand and gently opens his lips, searching for some food you suppose. 

“Time to mount. I’m gonna help you up, is that okay?” You nod and Techno holds you under your arms, hoisting you onto the horse. Settling into the saddle, Techno climbs up in front of you.

“You might want to hold on. This one’s my fourth fastest. But he’s pretty well rounded generally” You fumble for a few seconds before deciding to grip onto the connecting straps of Techno’s armour. Before you know it, Carl is at a gallop and the wind is rushing past your ears. _God this is terrifying._

~~~

The ride itself is beautiful. After the cottage is a mere speck on the horizon and the snowy tundra fades into a forest, you notice more around you. More colours, deep greens, muted yellows and bright reds. More sounds, branches creaking, birds chirping, wolves barking. Carl begins to slow down and you find yourself being whipped by low hanging branches.  
A mumbled apology comes from in front of you as you get bombarded with pine.

Carl halts in his tracks and Techno swiftly dismounts and throws Carl’s reins over a tree branch. Techno gestures you to stay. _Not like you could get down by yourself anyway._ Techno strides away, as quickly as you can through snow, and disappears into the forest. 

Looking around, the forest is calm. The trees are gently swaying with the breeze. You can see a small black and white bird perched on a nearby tree. You follow it as it flutters from branch to branch. The small creature dances on small branches, improvised choreography so spontaneous you will be the only one see it performed.

As the bird bounces on a nearby tree, you hear the newly acclimated chime of golden chains. Techno seems to be holding something in his arms. As he approaches, you see the thing move as a fluffy white tail drops off Techno’s arm and begins to sway softly with the movement of his walking. 

“I found it. I was looking for a normal one, but these ones are rare. So I’m not complaining” He hands a small sleeping fox up to you. It squeaks softly and snuggles into the warmth of Techno’s cape. 

Techno climbs back onto Carl. 

“We’re dropping the little guy home before anything else” Techno announces as he takes Carl’s reins and he turns in the direction that you assume must be the direction of the cabin.

The ride back is calmer than the initial trip, and you are overwhelmingly grateful for that. As snowy tundra returns and colours of the forest fade, you can feel the temperature dropping as you snuggle impossibly further into the warmth of Techno’s cape that is still draped over your shoulders.

The approach to the cottage is making you feel uneasy and you find yourself searching the area, only to be met by snow and the odd tree or animal. There’s nothing to blame this feeling on so you brush it off as Techno steers Carl toward the stairs of the cottage.

“Hey uh, can you stay back with the fox while I get some wood to build it a home?”

You nod and gently climb off Carl onto the steps, carefully holding the small animal in your arms. Making your way inside, you place the fox down and it is running around your legs as you are hanging up Techno’s cape near the fire to allow it to dry out from the damp air.

Your gear is fully dry now so you decide to take it away from the fire. Placing the things you don’t immediately need into an empty chest, you equip some of your outer layers. Feeling more covered you sit down with the fox who decided to settle and curl up in front of the fire. You sit down and the animal decides to jump onto your lap, falling back asleep almost instantly.

Despite the peace and calm, the uneasy feeling is returning. In an attempt to calm yourself, you pet the fox but as more time is passing, the feeling is only getting worse. The fox is startled awake, aware of the feeling, it stares at the slat windows attentively. 

Who or what is outside? The wind is just loud enough that it blocks the chance of hearing footsteps or voices. You turn your focus back to the fox, who has calmed and fallen back asleep. Concluding that if the fox feels safe, it’s fine, you begin falling into sleep with the warmth of the fire licking at your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on adding more to this cause I have so many ideas and this was a lot of fun to write but it may take a while. School is about to start and this itself took me a week in total I think.


End file.
